sgwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of events
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. Timeline Prior to 19th Century *5969 BC **Roqui Zaxari is born on a planet in the Iridonia system. *5942 BC **Roqui Zaxari learns of the Dark Side of the Force. He travels to a distant planet in the Outer Rim to hone his skills. *c. 5900 BC **Roqui Zaxari discovers immortality. *c. 3000 BC **SG-1 from an alternate timeline acquire a Zero Point Module from Ra and bury it. *2428 BC **Roqui Zaxari has mastered the Dark Side of the Force. *2026 BC **Roqui Zaxari chooses to become a Gray Jedi and uses his power for good rather than evil purposes. *2023 BC **Roqui Zaxari offers to join the Republic as a Grey Jedi, but the Jedi Council refuses. Roqui watches as the Clone Wars are fought. *1997 BC **Roqui Zaxari becomes feared in the galaxy due to his dark side abilities. *1996 BC **Roqui Zaxari leaves the galaxy and heads to a new galaxy. ETA 156 years. *c. 1900 BC **Roqui's ship enters an unstable wormhole and is propelled 8 years into the future, damaging the hyperdrive and pods in the process. 20th Century *1928 **Earth's second stargate is unearthed in Egypt. *1939 **The stargate is transported from Egypt to the United States of America to prevent Nazis from getting their hands on it. **World War II begins on Earth. *1945 **Earth's second stargate was activated for the first time in centuries. Dr. Ernest Littlefield was transported to Heliopolis but could not return due to a malfunctioning DHD. The military canceled the experiments after his disappearance and the Stargate was moved to an armory and locked away. **World War II ended. The Soviet Union acquired the DHD for the stargate found in Giza. *1980 **Ram is born in Pennsylvania. **David Krieger is born in Minnesota. *1982 **The Stargate project was overseen by Major General W.O. West and was kept deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. *1984 **Mar10101 is teleported to an unknown location and is trained in the Jedi Arts. *1995 **Earth's second stargate is activated for the second time. A team travels successfully to another part of our galaxy through the stargate. Supreme System Lord Ra is killed. *1997 **Jack O'Neill was recalled to active duty by General Hammond, regaining his rank of Colonel and is given permission to take a team through the Stargate to Abydos. **The Charter of the SGC was signed by the President of the United States on February 22, founding Stargate Command. As a result, Major General George S. Hammond was given authorization by the President to form nine covert teams, designated SG-1 to SG-9. Their standing orders included, acquiring weapons or technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld, whilst establishing alliances with the people of other worlds. Colonel Jack O'Neill was given command of SG-1, with Captain Samantha Carter as his second-in-command and Dr. Daniel Jackson accompanying him, while Major Charles Kawalsky was given command of SG-2. **Teal'c joins SG-1 at the recommendation of Colonel O'Neill. 21st Century *2000 **Ram was approached to join Stargate Command, he accepted the offer and was introduced to General Hammond. He goes through training to be added to an SG team. *2001 **Ram completes his training and is added to SG-16. *2003 **Roqui's ship is intercepted by the Tau'ri and he is removed from his suspended animation pod. **Roqui joins the SGC at the request of General Hammond and goes through training to be added to an SG team. *2004 **Roqui and Ram are pitted against each other as commanders of two teams in the final stages of Roqui's training. ***Roqui completes his training and both and are assigned to SG-21. *2006 **SG-21 is ambushed by Ori forces. Roqui and Ram defeat the ambushers, but are the only survivors of the team. **After four years of honorable and distinguished service, David Krieger is commissioned as an officer in the United States Marine Corps. *2007 **Ram and Roqui are promoted to the rank of Captain due to their victory at the Battle of Galpalghus. **Roqui and Ram meet David Krieger and they become good acquaintances. **Ram temporarily leaves Stargate Command and discovers Underside. *2008 **Roqui requests a year's leave of service to reacquaint his body to the use of dark side force energy, his request is accepted and he moves to an undisclosed location on Earth where he lives and practices using dark side force energy **After some time in Underside, Ram communicated with his deceased master, now a Force Ghost, and built his own lightsaber. *2009 **David Krieger is promoted to the rank of Major. **Roqui returns to the SGC and re-enters service and, after a year of retraining his body to use dark side force energy, the years of dark side force energy that left his body while in stasis on approach to earth are mostly recovered and he now has most of the abilities which he had before he had left his home galaxy. **In a battle and on the verge of death, Mar10101 uses his lightsaber in a last-ditch effort to defeat his attackers. His lightsaber is destroyed. **With some careful consideration, Mar10101 received mechanical implants that granted him increased stamina, enhanced regeneration, anti-aging and force-sensitivity. *2010 **Airforce Generals Cwen and Owens work with Major Krieger in the Pentagon to develop a revolutionary teleportation device capable of instant interplanetary travel within a solar system called the PV-01 System Teleportation Device. **Ram rejoins Stargate Command. ***After some consideration, Generals O'Neill and Landry promote him to Major and give him command of SG-22. ***Ram removes his implants and builds a new lightsaber. **Roqui is promoted to Major and is given command of SG-23. *2011 **The SGC has a power overload and is on the verge of destruction. Ram and the others have no choice but to open the stargate to escape. They are all sent to the Arlun galaxy, but the power surge splits them up between three planets. ***Ram, Sara Corina, Jerrod Ollie, and Colleen Blake are sent to Aktor. ***Major Krieger, Captain Hansen, Staff Sergeant Xiong, Sergeant Rickard, Corporal Bauer, Dr. Reich, Dr. Rios, Dr. Einman, Giacamo Marino, and Philip Henrikson are sent to Igneus Orbem. ***Roqui Zaxari and four others are sent to Delta. **Ram, Sara Corina, and Jerrod Ollie create the Automatic Replicating Device and start construction of Aktor Manufacturing. **Aktor Manufacturing is operational **The Orion is completed as scheduled at Aktor Manufacturing. **Ram starts construction of the Daedalus-class Battlecruiser using the schematics he obtained during the power overload at Stargate Command. **Aktor Manufacturing completes construction of the first Deadalus-class Battlecruiser in the Arlun galaxy. ***The test run is successful with all systems operating at 100%.